Endoscopic surgery is often used to perform prostate, intra-uterine, bladder, and urinary tract surgery. The most common method of performing prostate surgery is to resect the enlarged prostate gland with an electrosurgical loop inserted into the urethra through an endoscope. The electrosurgical device shaves off small pieces of prostate tissue in order to enlarge the passageway thereby providing the patient with relief. A problem with this method of surgery is that substantial bleeding occurs as the prostate tissue is cut, making visibility through the endoscope difficult. Blood loss also complicates the surgical operation and lengthens the hospital stay. This method of surgery is lengthy and difficult to perform and requires extensive training.
In another method, fiber optics are inserted into the prostate gland through an endoscope. Divergent laser energy conveyed by the optical fiber coagulates surrounding prostate gland tissue. The coagulated tissue remains in place for about 4 to 6 weeks before passing during urination. Therefore, the patient must endure a long period of discomfort and may need a catheter to assist urine passage until the coagulated tissue passes.
Another method employs thermal cauterization using a probe with a hot metal tip. Fiber optics are inserted into the prostate gland through an endoscope. Laser energy is supplied for heating a metal tip located on the end of the fiber optics. Tissue within proximity to the metal tip is cauterized. A disadvantage of this method is its inaccuracy.